Red Hood
Red Hood and the Outlaws is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Red Hood and the Outlaws #23: 13 Jun 2018 Current Issue :Red Hood and the Outlaws #24: 11 Jul 2018 Next Issue :Red Hood and the Outlaws #25: 08 Aug 2018 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Red Hood/Jason Todd' *'Artemis' *'Bizarro' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Red Hood and the Outlaws #24 Red Hood and the Outlaws #23 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 1: REDemption' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7. "No sooner has Batman's former sidekick, Jason Todd, put his past as the Red Hood behind him than he finds himself cornered by a pair of modern day outlaws: Green Arrow's rejected sidekick Arsenal, the damaged soldier of fortune, and the alien Starfire, a former prisoner of intergalactic war who won't be chained again. As a loner, Jason has absolutely no interest in this motley crew of outlaws. So what's he going to do when they choose the Red Hood as their leader?" - - - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 2: The Starfire' - Collects vol. 1 #8-14. "When Jason and the team find out that Starfire is one of the most feared (and dangerous) commanders in all of space, the team will take to the stars to help decide the fate of the throne of Tamaran." - - - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 1 #0, 14-17, plus Teen Titans #15-16. "It’s Red Hood and Red Robin vs. The Joker! And how will the death of Damian Wayne drive Batman into battle against Jason Todd?" - - - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 4: League of Assassins' - Collects vol. 1 #19-24 & Annual #1. "Following The Joker’s attack, Jason Todd finds himself lost in his own past. Kori and Arsenal set out to the far reaches of the globe to rescue him, but when they come face to face with Hugo Strange and the League of Assassins, the team might reach its breaking point." - - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 5: The Big Picture' - Collects vol. 1 #25-30, plus DC Universe Presents #17-18. "Ra’s al Ghul is back, the Outlaws are being held captive, and Jason Todd has lost his memories." - - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 6: Lost and Found' - Collects vol. 1 #32-34 & Annual #2, plus stories from Secret Origins vol. 3 #2 & 5. "Red Hood and the team deal with the fallout from Kori’s past and learn that an unexpected villain has returned to make things much, much worse for them!" - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 7: Last Call' - Collects vol. 1 #35-40 & Futures End #1. "After discovering who kidnapped Starfire, Red Hood turns to the only thing he knows can overcome them: Venom, the drug that made Bane a super-powered killer!" - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 1: Dark Trinity' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6 & Rebirth. "With his new status as a villain, Red Hood plans to take down Gotham's underworld from the inside. Joined by a fallen Amazon named Artemis and a half-baked Superman clone named Bizarro, this dark trinity will soon discover that the line between hero and villain is harder to discern than they might think." - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 2: Who Is Artemis?' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "With the dangerous Black Mask defeated, the Outlaws gear up for their journey to Bana-Mighdall and shocking secrets from Artemis’ past come to light! Who is this mysterious Amazon warrior? What is her relation to Wonder Woman? And what makes her quest for the Bow of Ra so personal?" - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 3: Bizarro Reborn' - Collects vol. 2 #12-18 & Annual #1. "Bizarro's final days are upon us! As Red Hood and the Outlaws rush home to Gotham City in an effort to save Bizarro's life, a new threat is unleashed in the form of Solomon Grundy! Can the Outlaws stop Grundy's rampage without their most powerful member? Who unleashed the monster in the first place? And can Grundy be defeated in time to save Bizarro from certain death?" - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 4: Good Night Gotham' - Collects vol. 2 #19-25. "There’s never been a better time to help your favorite super-villain take over the world, defeat an archnemesis or rob a bank. Even the bad guys need a little help, and with the Henched app, you can find the perfect evil boss for you! Just don’t be surprised if Red Hood and the Outlaws show up to your budding henchmen convention and stop your dreams dead in their tracks." - - (forthcoming, October 2018) Hardcovers *'Red Hood and the Outlaws: The New 52 Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #0-27 & Annual #1, plus Teen Titans vol. 4 #16 & Batman vol. 2 #17. - - (forthcoming, October 2018) History First published in 2011. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Scott Lobdell. Artist: Dexter Soy. Volume 1 Writer (Issues #1-18): Scott Lobdell. Writer (Issues #19- ): James Tynion IV. Artist/Covers (Issues #1-11): Kenneth Rocafort (Issues #1-11). Artist (#19- ): Mico Suayan. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-40, 2011-2015 * Volume 2: #1- , 2016-present Future Publication Dates :Red Hood and the Outlaws #25: 08 Aug 2018 :Red Hood and the Outlaws Annual #2: 29 Aug 2018 :Red Hood and the Outlaws #26: 12 Sep 2018 :Red Hood and the Outlaws: The New 52 Omnibus, vol. 1 HC: 10 Oct 2018 :Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 4: Good Night Gotham TP: 31 Oct 2018 News & Features * 17 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37052 The Owl Signal: Lobdell Hunts Owls with Red Hood & The Outlaws] * 20 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-scott-lobdell-red-hood-starfire-sex-111020.html Scott Lobdell on Red Hood, Starfire, Sex & Gender Inequality] * 01 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-red-hood-and-the-outlaws Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Red Hood and the Outlaws] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website